Someone Who Understands
by CorpseBride777
Summary: The Creature finally finds happiness, but how long will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Emily had decided to take a walk, against her mothers' wishes, of course. She was a very pale young lady, indicating that she didn't get to go outside much. She spent most of her free time just thinking & reading. She never had much of anything in the way of a friend, except of course for the various play dates that her mother had set up & the occasional times she could make a friend on her own, since her family moved very often. Her long, raven black hair made her skin look all the more pale. Her big dark brown eyes & full lips accented her cute face & her slim figure made her all the more beautiful to behold.

She carried a small diary, waiting to see something worth writing about. So far, Emily had seen nothing but trees, the occasional bird or squirrel, the dirt trail she walked on & grass... just normal things in nature. Nothing that so much as sparked her interest. Emily sighed as she became bored. Not wanting to go back home to get yelled at by her mother just yet, she strayed from the trail & entered the thick brush of trees & bushes.

She had been walking for hours in hopes of seeing something interesting. The woods were thicker than she had ever imagined. Emily was going to turn back in a few more seconds when she heard a crash of thunder. She jumped & looked up, seeing the sky was getting dark with rain. The first drop of rain landed on the bridge of her nose & splashed into her eyes. She rubbed the water out while the rain began pouring down. Luckily, Emily only got a little wet since she was sheltered by the trees, but wet enough for her to become annoyed.

It was too late for her to return home. She needed to find a place to stay until the storm passed. Her father had told her before he passed of Scarlet Fever to never travel in a storm. She remembered these words & began running, almost slipping on some wet leaves in the process, trying her hardest to find a cave or abandoned old house or shack. She found a somewhat large cave & slowly entered just enough to get out of the rain, also remembering her father telling her not to rush right in unless she was sure the shelter wasn't already occupied.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched her from the back of the cave, trying to be as quiet as possible. He stood up & leaned against the cold wall of the cave, watching her as she just stood there, peeking behind herself every now & then, folding her arms over her chest at the sudden cold that the rain brought.

He wondered... maybe she was an outcast, too. Maybe people were afraid of her as they were him. He waved this thought away - she was far too beautiful to be treated as he was. He became saddened when he finally realized that it was raining, for it meant she only needed a place to stay until the rain went away. Then she'd return to her normal life, with normal people who loved her...

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the hungry wolf stalking its way closer to the girl. She let out a scream & stumbled backwards a little, not knowing what to do. He didn't think, only acted. He ran up to the wolf, fists clenched, daring the wolf to make a move.

The wolf was desperate for food & didn't care where it got it from. The size of the Creature didn't matter to it. Just more meat. The wolf pounced, trying to aim for the Creature's eyes, but they were too high. Instead the wolf was met with the strange being's enormous outstretched right hand. He threw the wolf a couple feet away, harder than he really inteded to. Needless to say, the wolf took off, tail between its legs.

After he was done, he breathed in quietly, turning around towards the girl. She already looked faint, frozen in place, but when their eyes met, she fell to the ground, unconcious.

He frowned slowly, making his way over to her. He stood over her frail figure, admiring her features for a moment before he knelt down, gently lifted her up & took her into the back of the cave.

---- ---- ---- ----

Emily woke up, her eyes halfway closed. Her body was slightly numbed & tired... shaky. She looked around the cave as she sat up from the strange material she was laying on. Upon closer observation, she noticed that it was a large coat.

_What happened? _She wondered, mind groggy & confused. She couldn't quite remember what happened... she saw something, then... darkness.

Emily heard heavy footsteps & was suddenly more alert. Her eyes darted, squinting in the dim light, then she noticed where the footsteps were coming from: Someone or something, ungodly tall, carrying a torch. Emily couldn't see his face very well at all, but never the less, she felt a great swelling of nervousness as it neared.

She crouched slightly, moving back towards the wall of the cave as quietly as her panicked & fatigued body could. It knelt down a few feet away from her, leading the torch to the ground.

_It's going to set the inside of the cave on fire!_ Emily thought, her eyes widening as the closeness of the torch brought out his horrible facial, & some of his bodily features.

Then suddenly, Emily saw what he was really doing. There was a large bundle of sticks, surrounded by large rocks in front of him. He was starting a fire to warm the cave.

As the fire caught, Emily's memory started to recover. He was the reason that she passed out... because of his appearance. But... he was doing something before she passed out. Yes, something... something that helped her. Suddenly, it hit Emily: This creature had saved her from a wild animal. A very hungry wild animal. Even so, this didn't make her much less nervous - anything that could take down a wolf, even a hungry one, wasn't someone that she wanted to accidently offend.

"You can stay for as long as you need to," He said, taking a seat on a large, flattened rock slab in front of the fire. He noticed her hesitation as he stared at her & motioned for the other rock slab opposite him. She crept over to it & sat, staring him up & down.

She finally noticed that she had been staring & closed her eyes for a moment, looking off to the side slightly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare..." He stayed silent as he stared at her face. So youthful & lovely. Her features so perfect & chiseled, eyes so loving. Almost seeming to be made of smooth stone. "... this cave is a lot bigger than I thought it would be..." Emily went on, desperate for conversation.

He still just sat there, staring at Emily as if she were the only person he had ever seen. She studied his face. His skin appeared almost yellow &... dare she even think it: dead.

"My name's Emily. What's your name?" She asked, getting uncomfortable at the silence.

He looked down slightly, as if he were ashamed. "My creator didn't give me a name,"

_Creator_? Emily thought. "You were... made?"

He nodded. "Yes..."

"By who? Where is your creator?"

"Victor Frankenstein... he became so apalled at my appearance that he left as soon as he brought me to life." He looked down, his long, thick black hair spilling over both of his shoulders.

Emily felt as though he'd cry at any moment. She thought of how to cheer him up. She did, after all, owe him her life. Emily breathed in deeply & slowly, gathering her strength & courage, & walked over to him, kneeled & put a hand on his knee. He didn't look at her, eyes still fixed on his lap, but jerked slightly at her touch, as if he were surprised that someone would touch him.

"And you've been alone this whole time?" She asked, talking as she would to a child.

He nodded & sniffed a little, still looking down. "Yes..."

Emily frowned & put a hand up to his chin, lightly pulling his head up to look at her. She sincerely felt bad for him now. She, too, knew how it felt to be all alone. Almost uncounciously, she slumped forward, hugging him lightly around the waist. He gently put his hand on her shoulder blades.

Emily looked up at the creature, folding her arms on his lap. She wiped a tear away from his face, slipped away from his arm & made her way to the exit. She looked out & saw that the weather was clearing up. She ran back to him.

"The weather has improved." Emily said.

The Creature looked down a little again.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, walking closer to him.

"You're leaving... aren't you?" He asked.

"Well... I do have to get back to my family." Emily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course..." He sighed, waiting for her to leave. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. He was so wretched that Emily highly doubted he'd be greated with much kindness for a long while & he couldn't be all bad. After all, he was much bigger & stronger than she was, so Emily guessed that if he wanted to cause any harm to her, he would have by now.

The Creature looked over to her, wondering why she hadn't left. Instead, she took a few steps towards him.

"We... do have a lot of space at our new house..." Emily said.

The Creatures' eyes lit up with a little bit of hope. He picked Emily up & put her in his trench coat to sheild her from the cold that the rain had brought on & she directed him which way to go.


	3. Chapter 3

They talked as The Creature walked on. The Creature asked almost every 5 minutes what it was like to have a home & a family that cared & what it was like to possess things. Emily spoke very fondly of her music box. She described it as, 'made of rich oak wood, polished, shiny, framed with gold, holding a picture of her expired father, holding some very valuble jewlery' & that it played a 'very enchanting song' that she often fell asleep to. She promised to let him see it when they got there.

It was night fall by the time they got back & nobody was home, not even Emily's two little sisters.

She sighed. "Probably out searching for me... again." She motioned for The Creature to follow her upstairs to her room & she made sure the door was securely shut. It was a large house, nearly a mansion. Emily's mother had been married to a very rich man.

Emily got on her knees in front of the bed & got her music box out, setting it on her dresser & sitting on the chair in front of it. She wound it up a few times & opened it, revealing to The Creature many necklaces & rings encrested with diamonds, emeralds, sapphires & rubies of all sorts, shapes & sizes. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And Emily hadn't lied about the music - it was very enchanting.

The creature knelt down, seeing himself in the mirror. The first time he had seen himself with all of the detail in tact & it was actually worse, because of the candle that Emily had lit; it played grotesque games on his face. His eyes widened a little. He knew he was ugly, but not this badly. Emily saw what he was doing & she flipped the mirror around swiftly so it faced the wall. This broke his trance, but he felt a new wave of stress grip him.

Emily rooted through the music box, retreiving a dark ruby necklace. She held it before him & he stared deep within the jewel until she clipped it around his neck. "You can keep it."

He was speechless for a moment. He'd never possessed something so lovely. "Th... thank you."

Emily wondered why no one tried to see passed his body. He didn't look all that bad once befriended. He actually looked... well, almost normal. Emily peaked at a clock on the wall, closed her music box & sighed. "Well, they're going to be looking for me for a long time if they're not back yet. Probably going to be searching for the better half of the night... so, what do you say to a little tour of the house?"

The Creature stood up & followed Emily as she lead the way, sheilding the candle from the breeze she made as she was walking, giving the gorgeous old mansion a comforting glow. His eyes had never beheld a house such as this. Portraits of noblemen & what must have been family members lined the wall as they moved on.

"This is all pretty new to me, too." Emily said, her footsteps light & delicate as where his were careless & heavy. "We just moved here a few days ago and I only know this place to a certain extent."

"It's lovely," The Creature said, looking up at the high ceiling, admiring the craftsmanship.

She showed him as much as she could: The kitchen (which they snuck some food from), some of the bedrooms, some of the large hallways & she showed him around the backyard, where there was the most attractive pond anyone could ever hope to see. It sparkled like a diamond in the moonlight. The Creature & Emily took a seat on a wooden bench for a while, just staring at the pond, the moon & the stars. This was the most peace the monster had known.

Emily grew tired & stretched a little, standing up. "We best settle in for the night." They both started back for her room & when they entered, Emily slipped behind a curtain. "Stay there & don't peak," Her silhouette revealed to him that she was undressing & redressing with a gown of sorts, causing him to blush. She came out, wearing a light pink, long silky nightgown & was in the process of braiding her dark black hair.

She gave another stretch & looked at him, walking over to her bed & taking a seat on the side, almost as if she were waiting for something. "Well... aren't you going to lay down?"

He didn't know what to do exactly, so he stood there, looking confused & quite out of place. She laughed a little, stood up & pulled him towards the bed. He took a seat after she practically forced him to & she finally situated him enough so he could lay down. Just before Emily hopped into bed beside him, he spoke.

"Emily, c-... could you play your music box? So we could fall asleep to it?"

She nodded, walking over to her dresser, winding the box up slowly. "You know, I still need to come up with a name for you. I mean... I can't just refer to you as 'him' for the rest of my life. Would you like a name?"

"Yes," He couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of having a name.

"Hm... let's see." She kept her hand on the music box, thinking. "No offense, but you don't exactly _look_ like any kind of name..." She looked at her box, thinking of her father. "Well, you're kind like my father was. And strong like he was. How about I name you Murdoc, after him?"

The Creature liked the sound of the name. It seemed to almost suit him in a way. He nodded his approval & Emily opened the music box, letting the quiet, sweet meoldy fill the room. She crawled into bed with the newly-named Murdoc & covered him up along with herself. She couldn't help but sling one arm over his broad chest; it was a force of habit from the many years of sleeping with stuffed animals. Murdoc was a little startled at first, but didn't pull away. He liked it too much. Instead of jerking away from her touch, he turned on his side & put an arm over her fragile form.

Emily smiled & put her face lightly into his chest, both of them falling asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was woken by a familiar scream. Her mother, no less. Emily jumped & Murdoc's eyes shot open.

Emily jumped out of bed, almost falling over from getting up so fast. She fell to her knees in front of the door after she slammed it on her shock-stricken mom. Emily stood up, straightening her hair & night gown, rubbing her knees & walking back over to the bed. She stood in front of it, looking around slowly for the right words.

"Your mother?" Murdoc asked, sitting Indian-style in the middle of the bed.

Emily nodded. She took a deep breath & closed her eyes, trying to solid herself a little. After all, this is a woman who used to practically go on mental trips everytime Emily would bring home a few insects or an abandoned baby mongoose. She turned around & headed for the door, opening it & blocking the entrance with her body.

"Mother, this is Murdoc." Emily said, as if she was introducing one of her kid sisters to one her very temporary play mates.

"Wh... what's the matter with his face?" She whispered it so low that Murdoc couldn't hear anything.

Emily looked over her shoulder to him, holding up 1 finger, as if to say 'I'll be back in a moment'. She slipped out of the door, closing it gently behind her. Murdoc didn't hear much of the conversation, except the smallest whisps of their voices. He tilted his head, his long black hair spilling all over the place, waiting for Emily & her mother to return. They walked back in about 5 minutes later, Emily with a smile on her face. She ran over & threw her arms around him.

"Welcome home."

Murdoc couldn't believe it. A home. And to top it all off, a family. Emily could barely contain herself. She had always wanted a brother or a father figure or a friend for that matter. She let go of him & looked at her mother.

Her mother sighed a little. "You know that our house keeper is arriving with her things today. We may end up having to find a new maid."

Emily scoffed. "Mother, I don't need a maid - I can take care of myself."

Her mother looked off into space, as if she were just remembering something. "You know, you just reminded me of something. You're in a lot of trouble for last night."

Emily knew the drill like the back of her hand. She waved to Murdoc as her mother lead her out of the room & down stairs. Murdoc guessed that by the look on her mothers' face that Emily wasn't going to come back upstairs for a quite a while. He got off the bed after a moment & looked around her room, peeking in her desk drawers, under her bed, in her closet, running into many interesting things. He was sure to put them back where he found them, of course.

When Emily came back up, she was wearing a long, light brown, khaki-looking dress with leather boots & her hair was neatly pulled back with sections of her bangs framing her face. She stared at Murdoc who was kneeling on his knees in front of her desk. She watched him root through her things from his backside. He hadn't heard her, so she smirked a little, clearing her throat sharply. Murdoc fumbled with her diary & dropped it, turning around & pushing it under her desk swiftly with his hand.

She put her hands on her slim hips, cocked her head to the side & walked over to him. He was looking up at her from the floor, looking kind of nervous as she saw a small corner of the diary poking out from under her desk. She pressed her boot on it & pulled it out with her foot, leaning down to pick it up.

"How much did you read?" Emily asked.

Murdoc was silent for a moment, getting ready to lie & say he didn't even know what it was or that he didn't know how to read, but decided to be truthful to his new family member. "Up to the part about your mother yelling at you about sneaking into... 'Conner's' house."

Emily turned a shade. Conner was a young man that she had become almost obsessed with before they moved here. He was a little older than she was, so he understood how young girls often flirted with older people, so he decided not to get the authorities involved. Emily smirked a little at the memory & placed her diary on her desk. She helped Murdoc up to his feet & looked up at him.

"Well... mother said she would delay my punishment for a while. After some begging, she said that I could show you around town if you'd like." Emily walked over to the door of her bedroom & Murdoc stared at her. She was going to make him go whether he wanted to or not & he knew this.

So, going against every impulse in his mind, Murdoc followed his friend into the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Murdoc stopped before they entered the village. Emily took 3 steps before she realized Murdoc had stopped following. She turned around to see him leaning on a small tree, staring at the town with uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked him, staying in her place.

He was silent.

"Murdoc, what's wrong?" There was a hint of frustration in her voice.

He couldn't say anything. He just glanced down at Emily for a split second, then stared back at the village.

"Murdoc... please?" Emily shot him a pleading look that he couldn't refuse.

He soon found himself following. It was very hard for him to do. Murdoc had to summon courage that he hardly possessed, but Emily seemed fairly positive. People stared, as they both knew they would. But much to Murdoc's surprise, nobody fainted or screamed in shock. They simply turned away with cautious expressions or tried to act like he wasn't there, almost as if they knew better than to make a scene.

Emily smiled the slightest at him & said as they walked along, "People around here tend to keep to themselves." She led Murdoc up to a small building & walked in. Emily kneeled down gracefully & took some money out of the upper rim of her boot & picked up 2 things that Murdoc had never seen before. Emily paid the man that was manning the register, while Murdoc stared at the items in Emily's delicate hands. The man at the register seemed to be staring down at the counter purposely. As Murdoc & Emily turned & walked out of the shop, the man finally started breath again, staring at the massive creature that had just been within inches of him.

"Emily, what are those?" Murdoc pointed down at the objects in her hands as he followed her up to a tall, large hill.

"Kites." Emily handed him one so he could get a better look. They stopped at the top of the hill, which was surprisingly flat at the top, covered with short, but thick grass. Murdoc hadn't noticed the weather this day before he looked up with his mysterious yellow eyes: Sunny, warm & not a single cloud in the sky.

"How do these 'kites' work?" Murdoc asked, holding his own kite out to look at it.

Emily unraveled the string a few feet & looked back up at Murdoc. "Do as I do."

Emily waited for Murdoc to follow her lead & began running with her kite. Murdoc paused with curiousity for a moment before running as their kites lifted off the ground. He watched Emily as her silky, black hair lifted off her neck, then directed his attention back to his kite. A wind had come that was strong enough to suspend them up in the air on the thin string while they stood still. Murdoc couldn't help but smile as Emily looked over at him with her kind eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to spark with playfulness. She hopped closer to him and nudged him lightly. Murdoc smirked and nudged her back. Emily stumbled slightly, but regained quickly and nudged him harder. Murdoc chuckled as he got into the game, and pushed back a 'little' too hard. That little push sent Emily almost 5, caused her to lose grip of her kite & made the right elbow of her dress rip.

Murdoc gasped, let go of his own kite & walked over to her, kneeling. "Are you alright? I'm sorry..."

Emily stayed quiet for a moment, observing herself. Her right elbow was scratched up kind of badly, but she just shrugged it off, remembering that Murdoc was different. He had a lot more strength than a regular person & Emily agreed to accept that when she took him in. She forced a smile despite the small stinging, trying to make him feel a little less guilty. "Yes, I'm fine."

A light smile came across Murdoc's face. He helped her gently.

"Come on, let's get back home." Emily took his large hand in hers.

They walked hand-in-hand, none the wiser to a pair of eyes watching every move they made.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't looking too good for Emily's mom. They'd gone through quite a few house keepers that day, and it didn't look like they'd have any luck today.

And it didn't help that Emily and Murdoc were downstairs while she was interveiwing the possible maid.

"Emily? Do you think you two could go outside and play? Just for a while?" Her mom asked from the large living room. Her voice echoed slightly.

Emily peeked around the corner and looked at her mom. "Why?" She smiled a little tauntingly. "I thought I was grounded."

Her mom seemed to get a little irritated. "Because, Emily, you're annoying the guest..." She gestured to the young lady sitting across of her, completely ignoring the rest of what Emily had to say.

Emily was getting ready to go off, but the lady spoke first. "No, it's fine, Miss Sawmiller."

Emily smiled sarcastically at her mother and said, "I like this one, mom." She then turned around and jumped up onto Murdoc's back. They walked around the house, laughing loudly. Her mother sighed and rubbed her right temple for a moment.

"So... are you interested in hiring me?" The young lady said, fiddling with the material of her dress nervously.

"Katherine, if you can put up with those two, I think you'll be perfect for the job. My twin daughters are pretty much little angels."

"Those two seemed nice." Katherine motioned for the spot Murdoc and Emily were.

"Well, the large one isn't a whole lot-" She shuttered as she heard something glass fall to the floor and shatter, followed by Emily's laughter. "-to look at..."

"Oh, well, that doesn't bother me." Katherine said, laying her hands flat on her lap. "However I am curious..." She leaned in, whispering. "... why _does _he look like that?"

Emily's mother ran a hand through her own red hair. "I guess he was created in a lab or something..." She shook her head and smirked a little. "Either that or my daughter is a pathological liar. She's told wilder tales than... well, her father. Trying to outdo him even in death, I suppose..." She got lost in thought.

"Miss Sawmiller?" Katherine asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, yes. Yes, you can have the job if you think you can handle it. You're room is upstairs and to the left - go ahead and unpack if you wish."

Katherine smiled exitedly and stood up, her long, golden blonde hair bouncing. She was almost out of the room when Emily's mother called to her.

"Oh, and Katherine? Call me Tess."

----- ----- ----- -----

Katherine was almost done getting settled in when Murdoc and Emily came up to her open bedroom door.

"Hi..." Emily said.

Katherine gasped very quietly at her voice, and turned around. "Hello." She smiled sweetly. Almost too sweetly.

Emily was curious. She looked at Katherine's body, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey, how old are you anyway?"

Katherine seemed a little taken back by the question. It was pretty rude of Emily to ask, but she answered anyway. "I'm twenty-two... why? How old are you two?"

"I'm fifteen... we're not sure how old Murdoc is."

"Well, does he talk?" Katherine asked politely.

"Yes... it's just that over time, he lost track of... well - time. He doesn't quite remember his earlier days of life."

Katherine nodded and placed a picture on her nightstand. She walked up to Emily and Murdoc, smiling way too sweetly once again. She was a little too cute for her own good. She extended a hand to Emily. "My name is Katherine."

"Emily." She answered somewhat plainly, shaking her hand.

Katherine and Murdoc shook hands, but didn't exchange names. Katherine smiled at the both of them again. "I need to make a run into town." She walked out of her bedroom and headed downstairs towards the front door.

Emily watched her from the stair well with suspicion. She looked over at Murdoc, almost forgetting that he was even there.

"I don't trust her..." Emily muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was slowly making it's way to the other side of the earth, making things work in favor of Emily. She had done a few small things to change her appearance in the event that she got caught following Katherine, like wear shoes that made her seem taller, wear her hair down and put some make-up on. Murdoc wanted to come along, but there was absolutely no way to disguise him, as much as they would both liked to have ignored it.

Emily took a short-cut through town so that she could catch up to Katherine faster without it looking too odd. But then, Emily's suspicions were nearly confirmed. She had felt like Katherine was up to something to begin with. She had that kind of natural ability, much like an Indigo Child, of just being able to see if a person had secret plans or weren't who they claimed to be.

Emily ducked behind a shack that was on the edge of town. She watched as a man, quite handsome, clean-cut, pale, around his middle 20's, perhaps late, walk out of the woods where she had found Murdoc. He listened to Katherine intently as she spoke, though Emily couldn't hear much of the conversation. She slowly moved closer, trying her hardest to keep out of sight.

Katherine and the man walked farther back into the woods and Emily grunted lightly in frustration. She got ready to just forget about it. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Untrusting. But something in her mind just told her that something was very wrong.

Emily waited a few more seconds, long enough for them to get mostly out of sight, then she began walking after them. She started walking down the trail, then realized that they were no longer there. Like they vanished into thin air.

Emily rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and turned around to go back home. To her shock, she saw the man and Katherine staring at her. Emily opened her mouth to explain herself, but without warning the man roughly seized her arms. Now, Emily might have looked fragile, but she was pretty tough. The man actually had to get Katherine to help him hold her still. Even then Emily struggled as hopeless as it was.

"Let me go!" Emily raged as the man did a sort of bear-hug on her upper body, keeping her arms pinned to her own chest. She began yelling profanities at him and Katherine.

The man chuckled a little in her ear. A very annoying sound. "Such language for a young lady."

Emily's face turned red in a fit of anger and general aggravation. "Let me go..." She repeated angrily. There was one thing that Emily hated and that was feeling powerless, helpless, caged in.

"Why would we let the bait go?" Katherine asked.

"Bait..." Emily was confused.

Katherine pointed behind the man holding Emily still. "I think I see him..." She whispered.

The man turned around with Emily and she saw Murdoc farther off in the distance. It was somewhat hard to make out, but he seemed to be scouting the area. Looking for something.

"MURDOC!" Emily screamed as loud as she could with the man's tight grip.

Murdoc's gaze turned towards the woods and with his amazing swiftness, he began running towards her. Once Murdoc laid eyes on the one holding Emily, his eyes lit up with anger and surprise. He stopped a few feet away, almost seeming to tremble. "You son of a-" Murdoc got ready to charge for him, but in one swift move, the man pulled out a butterfly knife and pressed it against Emily's delicate neck.

"If you don't do as I say, I'll kill her. And I've noticed that you've grown very fond of her."

Murdoc didn't think he'd see the day when he had something this big to lose. If Emily was gone, so was all of his hope. Hope for love and companionship. As much as he hated to admit it, Murdoc was at Victor Frankenstein's command.


	8. Chapter 8

Murdoc's mind raced, but however he put it, he had to listen to the one man that had shunned him and made his life a living hell. He wanted to get Emily, but Katherine had the blade of the knife pressed against her and Murdoc could tell that she was on high alert by her expression, just waiting for him to make a move so that she could kill Emily. She was so good to Murdoc, unlike so many other people that sometimes he forgot how fragile she was.

Victor seemed to be very cocky. Murdoc hated it.

"Why have you entered my life again?" Murdoc asked his creator.

"Why do you think?" Victor asked, making sure he kept a little bit of distance between them. "How about for the murders you have committed? William... Justine, who knows how many more."

"Murdoc didn't kill anyone!" Emily shouted almost as if she'd just been deeply offended.

Victor smirked over at Emily. "Oh, he has. Trust me on this. The only two that I know of are William and Justine, but I'm very certain there are more." Victor paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, it isn't fair to say that you directly killed Justine, but if not for you, she may still be alive. But with little William, you just-"

Murdoc didn't want to hear it. "Whether you want to believe it or not, father, _you_ caused those deaths. _You _created _me_ with your own hands, of your own will, then _you _decided to abandon me." Murdoc had to fight the urge to resort to physical violence.

Victor had nothing to say to that. He seemed to almost block his son's words from entering his ears, only hearing what he wanted to hear. He had obviously become slightly insane. Instead, something caught his eye around Murdoc's neck as it sparkled. In a swift motion, Victor snapped the ruby necklace clean off and looked at it. He scoffed lightly in what seemed like disgust and looked over to Katherine, holding the necklace up for her to see.

"I suppose this is some sort of pity gift from his precious little Emily." Victor said, tossing Katherine the necklace. She put one hand up and caught it, securely pressing her arm back against Emily's chest.

Emily seemed to have gotten her energy back and started struggling in Katherine's grip again, catching her off gaurd. Emily began to sprint away.

"Come on, Murdoc!" Emily shouted, not even turning her head.

Murdoc followed after Emily, catching up to her quickly. He saw that she was having slight trouble because of her different boots and he picked her up and ran, noticing that he was only going deeper into the woods. They came to a wide, rushing river and Murdoc stopped. He let Emily down on the ground, noticing that she was still gasping for breath as where Murdoc didn't even break a sweat. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Emily whispered, looking around for any sign of Victor and Katherine.

"Calm down, Emily." Murdoc said in a soothing voice, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder. He coaxed her to turn around to face him. When she did, he kneeled down in front of her so he could look at her better. He supposed it was time to come clean. "Emily... you may not believe it, but I did kill the people my father accused me of killing. It was out of revenge. I didn't do it for no reason - I'm not some mindless killer that he believes me to be."

Emily was about ready to respond after a slight pause, but she heard footsteps and turned her head towards the sound. Murdoc took his hand away from Emily's shoulder and stood. He knew what he had to do. Knew what it came down to. Even though Emily didn't have a clear idea of how bad the situation was and how much anger and tension was between him and his father, she felt like she knew, too.

Emily watched as Murdoc grabbed Victor's neck. Just as she wondered where Katherine was, she felt a fist crash into the back of her head. Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily awoke, looking at a clear morning sky, her body somewhat warmed by the slowly rising sun. Blinking a few times, awareness showed itself and she shot up into a sitting posistion. She gasped a little in pain as she realised how badly her head hurt. Looking around for Murdoc, she didn't find anything but a note weighed down by a medium-sized rock.

She slowly got up, bent over, picked the note up and read...

_Emily,_

_I hate to do this, I really do. But my father is right. He has always been right. The world hates me, and in return, I must hate the world. If you care about me at all, you will not try to find me. This is the way it should be. I know this now. I cared about you more than I've ever cared about anything. Maybe our paths will cross again one day, but just know that I cared._

_With love,_

_Murdoc_

Emily turned the paper over in curiousity. It revealed a drawing of a man. A man that would be artificially brought to life. _Creator..._ Murdoc's words ran through her head. She folded the note and slipped it into one of her boots, only to notice the red ruby laying on the ground. The broken chain was laying beside it. Emily picked both of them up and sat on the edge of the river. She turned her eyes towards the rising sun.

Surprisingly, a smile came across her face. With a slight grunt, she threw the ruby along with its chain into the river, watching the sun rise as she wondered if her and Murdoc would really see other again. She had a feeling that they would.

**End.**


End file.
